In track laying vehicles, the hydraulic brake pressure is controlled by a regulator valve which is actuated by an operator-controlled foot pedal or other brake input device. The amount of actuation, that is the input supplied by the operator, determines the hydraulic pressure to be transmitted to the brakes. During partial brake pressure applied the applied pressure is low and can result in extended actuation times which delays the movement of the brake apply systems.